Identical Twins: Seperated
by Ehemingway
Summary: Dive into the origin stories of Dobby and Sméagol as prequels to chamber of secrets and lord of the rings
1. Chapter 1

"Are you awake dobby?"

"Yee wass gucci bruh?" Replied Dobby. "I've been having nightmares I can't sleep bruh." "I keep having these weird visions where and African prince comes to town and gives me the money he owes me and then we go buy us some boats but in my dreams I just keep drowning every time. My lungs fill with water, I start drowning, anyways you know how it goes." Dobby explained.

"Anyways what's been keepin you on the low bruh?" Dobby asked.

"I miss mom tucking me in to bed at night, I have a hard time falling asleep now without her. I don't have many memories of her, and all I can think about is her night night routine to put us to sleep. She would come in and tell me, sweet dreams precious, give me a kiss on the lips, and then I would play with that weird ring she always had around her neck until I fell asleep." "I'm gonna ask Santa for a glock for Christmas, that might chear me up." Explained Sméagol.

"Poor bro, well you know I miss her just as much if not more since we're identical twins. She was my best best friend and I will always love her until the end. I think we both got really close to her when dad passed and we moved the first time. I miss her everyday. I miss watching her ignorantly asking customers at the family business if they celebrate Christmas or if they're a Jewish? She was a crazy lady! Ha! Well I'm glad At least she comes and visits me sometimes." Said Dobby

"Sigh. Are you really still seeing mom? It's been a year since she passed." Sméagol asked.

"Yeah she still be trying to get at me bruh" said Dobby

"Dobby what the fuck do you think that means?" Sméagol replied

"She be trying to slide thru and say wassu-"

"I can't handle this, I'm done. I'm Snapping your Kanye West cds tomorrow. Bed time! Are you ready for nightnight forever?" Asked Sméagol

"Sure am Sméagols" said Dobby happily.

And before the boys could close their big beady eyes and lay their identical giant saggy skin heads on their pillows, a light start flickering in the room and getting bigger and bigger. It was like a fiery disc was spinning in front of them and could almost see through it like a window, but to somewhere else. And then quickly this disc grew to the size of a few feet, or actually it's fucking meters over there. So a few fucking meters. Anyways, a man came immediately floating through in a haste.

"Are you boys Dobby and Sméagol Bates?" The mysterious man asked in a hastily manner.

"Um um um yes we are" a trembling scared Dobby replied.

"I'm Dr. Steven Strange. Where's the ring"


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm Dr. Steven Strange. Where's the ring"

"Wha wha what ring?" Said Dobby quivering

"Sméagol don't ask such stupid questions, the ring! Your mothers ring! Where is she?" Said Strange.

"Well first of all I'm Dobby."

"My sincerest apologies. It's so hard to tell you guys apart, you look exactly the same." Strange replied.

"It's okay it happens to us all the time, we understand." Said Sméagol

Dobby then said, "Mother is gone. Her ring was destroyed with her when she was cremated. Please don't hurt me. I hate it when people stick crayons in my-"

Dr strange then gave a raves and rants review of his universe. "Damn it, how can your universe be so stupid. That ring could save the multiverse. The entire multiverse is at danger, and that ring had a special blueprint on it to create a very powerful ring. That powerful ring exists in only one other place, I'm gonna need your guys' help to rescue it or our universes will die. There's an evil sorcerer in my universe named is Mordo. Our sorcerers are by far the best in the multiverse, and Mordo is stealing all their powers and getting stronger by the second. I need that ring to defeat him or he'll come here and take over too next."

"Will I get to see mother again?" Dobby asked

"No but after I save the multiverse you can keep the ring in her memory." Which made the twins very excited.

"I need one of you to stay here to guard this world, one of you to go retrieve the ring in another world, while I go and fight out Mordo and allow enough time for you guys."

"Can I keep my fingernail collection?" Asked Dobby

"If we all don't die then yes." Replied Strange

"Oh quick question" Said Strange "do you guys not have black people in this universe?"

"Ah you see that's a common misconception Strange" replied Sméagol. "We got that one black kid at school so our worlds not actually racist."

"Oh cool right on." Said Strange

"I'll volunteer to get the ring" said Sméagol "I'll do anything to see it again"

"Oh hi mother!" Said Dobby

"What the fuck.?!" Dr strange jumped a few feet in the air. "Is the a mo fuckin ghost up in this biatch? Homey don't play that shit."

"No" Gollum whispered " sometimes he just goes into a trance and starts talking to mom. I worry about him, but it makes him happy "seeing" her so I don't say anything. I hope he'll be okay while we're gone."

"Dobby take the crayons out of your noise. We're leaving." Said strange. "Sméagol it's time to go"

And off through the portal strange and Sméagol went.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ugh ew Sméagol, why r u so frigging moist."

"Idk that was your time machine." Speagal replied

"It's not not a time machine, it's a porta-" Said strange" "Wait did you just shart?"

"No that was just a fart, this is a shart. You Seperated my molecules when we went through your time machine and now the molecules are oozing out of me." Said Sméagol

"Alright we need the focus. Do you understand. You need to get and find the ring. If you need help save the Queen. But just wait her. You'll know what to do when some little furry dude slides thru." Explained dr strange

"Which bush is my bathroom bush?" Sméagol asked

"I can't believe we're doing this. Look just get the ring or we all die. Don't start talking to yourself or you'll go crazy, got it? You can't come back from that shit and your brother is already developing his psychosis."

"Okay mister doctor. Got it."

Doctor strange sighed and said, "look do you have any serious question before I go?"

"Yes I have one last question. I forgot my Hemroid cream, can you go back and get it for me?" Sméagol replied

"No there's no time! I'm leaving to fend off Mordo. I'll be back to help you when Mordo is somewhat contained. Make sure you get the ring Dobby."

"No im Sméagol." Replied Dobby

Doctor strange apologized, "I'm sorry I keep forgetting, I can't tell you guys apart."

"That's okay, I won't let you down mister doctor"

"Sméagol don't forget, if you need help: Sweat, shart, save the Queen."

And just like that strange was off to earth to try and hold off Mordor.

(Insert Lord Of The Rings Movie Here)

"Noooo my precious, my precious" yelled Sméagol as he clenched the ring as he began to fall off a cliff into a pit of lava.

"Strange where are youuuuuuu!" Yelled Sméagol as he kept falling to death.

It was too late. Sméagol fell into the lava and began to drown. Right when I thought Sméagol and the ring were gone forever, I noticed something behind me. It was a portal! At the last second dr strange reappeared and tried to grab smeagols hand, but could not save him and was only able to grab the ring. Dr strange was very Said and sat there floating for a few minutes in mourning and complete shock. Dr strange usually sees everything. But he obviously did not see lord of the rings.

Then he turned to the narrator and said, "I must avenge his death now and defeat Mordor with this ring, since Thanos took my damn time stone #whatevs"

"Did you just say hashtag out loud?" Said me the narrator.

"I've been hanging around the twins too long." Mumbled strange

And just like that Dr Strange left lord of the rings land and went back to earth and was easily able to defeat Mordor with the help of the ring. Feeling accomplished, he had one last thing to do. Return the ring to Sméagol in honor of his mom and sm- wait, even I confuse them because they look so similar. Return the ring to Dobby in honor of his mother and Sméagol #nailedit


	4. Chapter 4

Dobby was sitting all alone in his room, when he saw a dr strange portal began to open and he got extremely excited

Bursting out came a moist dr strange like the birthing of a hundred pound elephant.

"Sorry it raining over there and I slipped. So I have some news."

Dobby looked around the room and didn't see Sméagol and began to cry, " First MOTHER! and now my identical twin?! This is awful I have no family left!"

Dr strange felt horrible so he gave him a hand shake in hopes of calming him down and said, "I have something for you. I know nothing can bring your family back, but I have something for you in memory of them. It's an exact copy of your mother's ring, and the ring your brother loved so much that he had wanted. Take this in memory of them. But this ring is different. You can use this ring to help any one person you want. But, if you give this ring to the right sorcerer, he can save thousands of lives. The choice is yours Dobby, I trust you'll do the right thing. I must go now. It's been nice doing the dirty deed with you."

"Um I don't think that's righ-"

And before Dobby could finish his sentence, dr strange was gone as fast as he appeared. But Dobby didn't care. He slowly turned with a large evil grin on his face, as he just perfectly played his brother and dr strange into getting the ring for him, and headed down into the basement.


	5. Chapter 5

Dobby made his way down to the basement. And slowly walked over to the freezer. He slowly opened it and stood there with the biggest smile he's ever smiled on his face. This was the happiest moment in Dobbys life. He stood there murmuring some words to himself for a few moments, "Stupid dr. Strange. Little did he know the power to help one person included the power to reverse someone's death."

He then decided it was time.

He reached down and grabbed the end of the very outdated floral dress that no one ever really wore in the first place, and made sure it looked presentable. He grabbed mother's favorite name tag from their old family business at the motel before they moved. He bent over into the freezer, and pinned on the name tag while caressing her firm breasts, which said "Hello and welcome! My name is Norma Bates. Enjoy your stay"

He ran his fingers down over her, messaging her inner thighs while staring at her hard breaths. Dobby gave her a kiss on the lips and took a step back and said to his mother and him, "I'm sorry I took so long mother, but it's finally time. I got the ring, and there's nobody here anymore to stand in our way. The only person that ever found I killed dad was that filthy Gollum of a brother but I killed him too."

"We can now be together mother" he said, "The way we were meant to be together. And nobody can stand in our way now. We can get another motel, I'll run it you won't have to lift a finger mother. Speaking of lifting a finger, it's time mother."

"Mother will you marry me for all this new eternity?"

Dobby took a step back, and took the ring off his hand and picked up her cold hand to put it on her. Just as he began to slide ring onto her cold dethawing fingers, he broke down in tears.

He remembered his sweet innocent brother, and the sacrifice he paid. For the first time in dobbys life, he felt guilt and remorse. And sat on the floor crying unsure of what to do.

He decided he couldn't go through with this and would have to find another way to keep mother around. He needed to make sure this ring went to the right person.

He walked back up the stairs and into his bedroom. He happened to be looking out the window just as a car was pulling. A dorky looking dude with some super hipster glasses popped out, and immediately Dobby knew he found the person to wield the ring.

And there you have it! Harry Potter is a giant scam who cheated because he had the ring the entire time.

THE END


End file.
